


Another Day

by eloanna



Category: Rock Music RPF, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Escuchar RAM todos los días terminará por volverme loca, M/M, es un gran álbum de todos modos :'), pero no importa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloanna/pseuds/eloanna
Summary: Porque obviamente Paul no estaba hablando de alguien más al escribir esa canción.Estaba hablando de él mismo.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Yoko Ono, Linda McCartney/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 6





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> VOLVÍ. No sé si lo haga de nuevo. Probablemente jajaja.  
> ¿A alguien más le gusta MUCHO RAM? Dios, he estado escuchándolo como loca una y otra vez POR MESES. Obviamente la playlist va variando pero siempre vuelvo a ese álbum.   
> Últimamente me he quedado prendada de "Another Day". Sabiendo que originalmente Paul la quería incluír en Let It Be se me ocurrió esta idea SAD SAD SAD.

Era otro de esos días en donde Paul estaba acostado, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Parte de él se sentía completamente inservible, culpable por ser tan inútil e incapaz de mantener algo estable. ¡Incluso no había sido capaz de quitarse la ropa! Ahí estaba, incluso con zapatos puestos mirando al techo, intentando una y otra vez resolver y entender en su mente lo que estaba pasando.

¿Pero qué era lo que realmente sucedía? De repente sentía que estaba tratando de salir de un túnel, sin tener idea por qué quería hacerlo y qué encontraría finalmente. 

Los días, los meses, los dos últimos años habían cambiado todo de forma tan abrupta que ya nada era fácil, nada parecía tener una puta salida, y eso, para él, quien siempre trataba de ver lo positivo en todo, era más que problemático. Ni siquiera era eso...era _espantoso_.

Se había enfrentado con una parte de él completamente desconocida. Era él, pero asustado. Un hombre que descubría el insomnio y no por la inspiración de la música o el sexo; era más bien por verse en un espejo y llorar por su aspecto, por tener pensamientos que le susurraban que _por favor_ atentase contra su vida por lo inútil que era por no saber mantener su trabajo o a su mejor amigo, por sentirse _débil_ , débil de tener que pedirle a una chica que recién conocía que viajara a su país para pasar más tiempo con él porque a pesar de que el sexo estuviese en cualquier parte que él quisiese, **NADIE** estaba para él. _John_ no estaba para él.

En horas por fin se levantó, pensando en que quizás ya era hora de dejar de sentirse mal por sí mismo y alimentar a la pobre Martha de una vez. Mientras iba hasta la cocina, escuchó unos fuertes golpes en su puerta, que reconoció inmediatamente.

Corrió sin chistar y se sintió un tanto patético, sin embargo estaba feliz. Era como si la persona tras la puerta fuese a romper este hechizo, esta locura que parecía no encajar con lo que él es... _era_.

-¿Linda está? -fue lo primero que escuchó de su esperada visita

-No -su respuesta sonó fría y automática. Pero así era la situación con John en estos días

-Perfecto -lo empujó, y al entrar cerró la puerta. Seguido de ello le tomó de sus mejillas y lo besó con brusquedad. La verdad es que eso ya ni parecía importarle a Paul. _Era lo único que tenía_ , después de todo. -Vamos a tu habitación, Macca -susurró el guitarrista mordiendo su barbilla.

Las cosas en _ese_ sentido también habían cambiado. Hace algunos años él sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Qué era lo que quería de John, y posiblemente lo que John quería o parecía disfrutar de él, no obstante éstos eran otros tiempos y había una parte de él que sospechaba que la conexión se había perdido completamente, y el sexo era nada más que un mero trámite para pasar el rato y no estar aburridos, o algo así.

Porque incluso cuando John lo desnudaba (mierda, ya ni se molestaba en hacerlo él mismo, o él desnudar a John...), su cabeza le repetía una y otra vez que todo ésto era un juego. Que John podía ver a través de él, que sabía que estaba podrido por dentro, sin energías ni para afeitarse. Tener sexo con él era casi una obra de caridad.

Luego de hacerlo, y unos minutos de descanso, siempre ocurría lo mismo: miraba a John y pensaba sin cesar en la palabra _QUÉDATE_. **NECESITABA** que él se quedara a su lado, que entendiera, que simplemente lo abrazara, que le dijera que las cosas no habían cambiado. _QUÉDATE, QUÉDATE, QUÉDATE JOHN. POR FAVOR_. Pero las palabras no salían. No sabía exactamente por qué. Quería decirle tanto, y ahí estaba.

John se levantó y se vistió con una rapidez que apretó su corazón. Sus ojos atentaban en ponerlo en evidencia mientras se aguaban, sin embargo se tragó la angustia por unos minutos y atinó a soltar una frase típica, sin mucho riesgo de por medio:

-¿No quieres tomarte una taza de té?

-Lo siento, cariño, pero tengo una exposición a la que ir con Yoko. Pero mañana nos vemos en el estudio, ¿sí?

-Oh...está bien -contestó

-Podemos vernos otro día, supongo. Yoko tiene una idea genial para _"Across the universe"_ , deberíamos revisarla

-Sí, sí -dijo, y sintió cómo su cuerpo volvía a envolverse en esta clase de trance sin explicación alguna. John estaba enamorado. _De otra persona._

John ni siquiera se había despedido, y ahí quedaba nuevamente sobre su cama, mas esta vez, al menos alguien pudo quitarle la ropa.

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es que no edité NADA de ésto. Es algo fresco, pero de tanto escuchar la canción me imaginé que estaba hablando más de él que de una "ella".


End file.
